An automatic wood bar rounding machine is a woodworking machine designed to make rounded bars from rectangular or irregular timber for further processing into legs, posts or balusters. However, it is difficult for a conventional machine to make a desired round bar from a rectangular timber all at once. In other words, a rectangular wood bar must be roughly cut by one machine, finely cut by another machine or another cutting unit, and polished by still another machine. In order to make rounded and polished wood bars, a carpenter's shop must have several cutting and sanding machines or cutting and polishngn units ready. It is not only costly, but also time consuming, to make round bars using several cutting and sanding machines.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages, the present invention was developed. A main objective of this invention is to provide a wood bar rounding machine which has two or more cutting and sanding units arranged concentrically on a stand for synchronous or separate operation, so that a desired round bar can be obtained all at once by a series of rough cutting fine cutting and sanding. Another objective of this invention is to provide a wood bar rounding machine, which can make desired round bars at one time, so as to save money and time.